Insanity
by CuteLittleLemming
Summary: Als Anna Scholz die Chance bekommt nach New York zu reisen um dort in der berühmten Firma Oscorp zu arbeiten, ist sie hellauf begeistert. Sofort macht sie sich auf den Weg über den Ozean. Doch es läuft nicht alles so wie sie es geplant hatte.
1. Kapitel 1

„Okay... Gepäckausgabe... Gepäckausgabe... Ah, da! Baggage Claim Area. Klingt doch richtig!"  
Ich lief also Richtung der sogenannten „Baggage Claim Area" am John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. Endlich war es soweit, ich war angekommen in einer der wohl beeindruckensten Städte der Welt! Glücklich und zufrieden, jedoch auch leicht erschöpft von dem doch sehr langen Flug, suchte ich das Gepäckband.  
Als ich es dann irgendwann fand, (ich sollte definitiv an meinem Orientierungssinn arbeiten) gab eine große Anzeigetafel meiner guten Laune dann doch einen Dämpfer. Das Gepäck wäre erst in einer halben Stunde soweit. Ich hatte es zwar nicht direkt eilig, aber draußen wartete immerhin schon jemand auf mich. Außerdem: Wer will seinen ersten Tag in New York schon auf dem Flughafen verbringen. Gerade wollte ich genervt aufstöhnen, als jemand anders neben mir dies jedoch schon für mich erledigte. „Na, toll."  
Ich schaute augenblicklich zu dem Mann hin, der meine Gedanken freundlicherweise schon für mich ausgesprochen hatte.  
Er trug schwarze Hosen, einen grauen langen Mantel, hatte dunkelblonde Haare und auf seiner Nase saß eine olivfarbene Sonnenbrille.  
„Haben Sie es auch eilig?", fragte ich ihn, bevor ihm auffallen konnte, dass ich ihn zu lange anstarrte. Außerdem konnte ein bisschen Smalltalk während des Wartens bestimmt nicht schaden.  
Der Mann drehte den Kopf zu mir, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte mich kurz.  
Er schien zu überlegen, ob sich das Gespräch mit mir lohnen würde, musste sich aber dann (vermutlich aufgrund der langen Wartezeit, wie ich später erfahren würde) doch dafür entschieden haben mit mir zu reden, denn er antwortete: „Naja. Nicht direkt eilig. Ich habe lediglich keine Lust meinen Abend auf dem Flughafen zu verbringen."  
Wow, wer war dieser Mann? Er sprach genau aus was ich dachte. „Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt auch andere Pläne." Aus meinem leicht genervten Gesichtsaudruck wurde ein Lächeln. „Aber wenn man schon warten muss, dann sollte man auch das Beste daraus machen."  
Der Mann sah mich kurz an, diesmal versuchte er vermutlich herauszufinden für wie geisteskrank er mich genau einschätzen sollte. „Du bist nicht von hier, oder?", fragte er, ohne, dass er den Anschein machte, als hätte er mir überhaupt zugehört.  
„Ähm, nein. Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ehrlich gesagt nicht mal aus diesem Land." Ich zögerte. "Woher weißt du das?" Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Nun. Zunächst einmal, bist du mit einer Maschine aus Europa hierher geflogen." „Na und? Du doch auch! Und du bist offensichtlich von hier!" Da fiel mir auf, dass ich ihn im Flugzeug überhaupt nicht gesehen hatte. Aber er musste mit diesem Flug hergekommen sein, immerhin wartete er hier am selben Gepäckausgabeband wie ich. Vermutlich war er Business oder First Class geflogen. Zu seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild würde es auf jeden Fall passen.  
Daraufhin kicherte er nur leise. Was war denn nun? Hatte ich etwas so Dämliches gesagt?  
„Allerdings spreche ich akzentfrei Englisch. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir."  
„Oh", war alles was ich herausbrachte, bevor ich leicht rot anlief. „Das hätte ich in der Tat bedenken können." Der Mann lächelte noch immer und streckte seine Hand aus. „Harry." Ich nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Anna. Anna Scholz."  
„Was bringt dich ins wunderschöne New York, Anna ... ..Scholz?"  
Diesmal war ich dran mit dem Lachen. Es war aber auch wirklich zu niedlich, wie er versuchte meinen Namen richtig auszusprechen.  
„Naja, ich habe durch Bekannte von einer Uni ein paar Kontakte in Amerika vermittelt bekommen. Da ich sowieso geplant hatte hierherzukommen, dachte ich, könnten ein paar Leute die ich hier kenne nicht schaden. Irgendwann habe ich dann ein Mädchen kennengelernt, die hier lebt und mit der ich auch öfter geschrieben habe. Sie meinte, sie könne mal schauen ob sie etwas für mich machen kann, von wegen Job und so weiter. Und irgendwie hat bis jetzt alles ganz gut funktioniert und deshalb, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn... bin ich jetzt hier!" Damit beendete ich die Kurzfassung meiner letzten Monate und lächelte. Doch mein Lächeln erstarb als ich Harry ansah, der mich anschaute, als wäre ich gerade vollständig durchgedreht.  
„Was?", fragte ich, leicht verwirrt.  
„Du bist wirklich schräg." Beleidigt machte ich einen Schmollmund. „Aufgrund von Kontakten, die du noch nie wirklich gesehen hast, reist du um die halbe Welt." Dagegen konnte selbst ich nichts mehr sagen. Eigentlich hatte er ja recht. Also zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Aber wo wäre denn sonst das Abenteuer im Leben."  
Harry schaute mich überrascht an, und begann wieder sein schiefes Lächeln zu lächeln, als sich das Gepäckband zu bewegen begann. „Endlich", sagten wir beide wie aus einem Munde, und mussten beide ein wenig lachen. Wir traten ein wenig nach vorn um unsere Koffer ausfindig zu machen. Wenig später nahm Harry seinen Koffer vom Band und sah auf seine Uhr.  
„Es war sehr nett dich kennenzulernen", sagte er und gab mir noch einmal die Hand.  
„Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben." „Davon gehe ich aus", antwortete er und drückte mir einer Visitenkarte in die Hand.  
„Auf Wiedersehen". Damit verabschiedete er sich und ging Richtung Ausgang.  
Ich schaute ihm nach, als er durch die Türen ging. Harry war wirklich sehr nett. Vielleicht ein wenig... besonders, aber eigentlich sympathisch. Mein Blick fiel auf die Visitenkarte, die er mir gegeben hatte.  
„Harry Osborn..." Irgendwoher kam mir dieser Name bekannt vor. Die Frage war nur woher. Direkt darunter stand seine Telefonnummer. Ich grinste in mich hinein. Noch keine Stunde in New York und schon hatte ich einen Freund gefunden.

Nachdem ich auch meinen Koffer irgendwann vom Band geholt hatte, begab auch ich mich Richtung Ausgang und suchte nach dem Mädchen, dem ich diese ganze Reise zu verdanken hatte. Gwen Stacy.  
Ich sah mich um, doch ich konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Doch auf einmal sah ich eine junge Frau, die wie wild begann zu winken.  
„Hey! Anna!"  
Hm? Gwen? Ich ging ein wenig näher auf sie zu und erkannte schließlich die wunderschöne junge Frau mit ihren langen blonden Haaren und großen blauen Augen. „Gwen?", rief ich und lief auf sie zu.  
„Es ist so schön dich endlich mal kennenzulernen! Und du bist noch viel hübscher als auf den Fotos!", sagte ich bewundernd und grinste sie an. Sie lachte verlegen und winkte ab. „Es ist mir auch eine Freude dir endlich persönlich gegenüberzustehen! Hattest du eine gute Reise?" „Ja, sehr, danke schön!"  
„Na dann. Lass uns in deine zukünftige Wohnung fahren.

Endlich lag ich in meinem gemütlichen neuen Bett in meinem neuen Apartment, dass nur ein Stockwerk von Gwens entfernt war und dachte über den heutigen, doch recht anstrengenden Tag nach. Bevor Gwen mich hier abgeliefert hatte, hatten wir uns im Taxi noch ein wenig unterhalten.  
Sie würde morgen früh mit mir zusammen zu Oscorp gehen um mich anzumelden. Der Arbeitsplatz dort war schon seit einigen Wochen frei und nachdem ich mich dort beworben hatte, kam nach einigen Tagen eine Antwort der Firma um mich zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch einzuladen.  
Zwar war ich wahnsinnig aufgeregt, doch der Tag war anstrengend genug, damit ich doch reichlich erschöpft war.  
Kurz bevor ich einschlief, dachte ich noch einmal an Harry. Meinen ersten Freund, nach Gwen natürlich, den ich hier gefunden hatte. Interessanter Typ


	2. Kapitel 2

"Gwen, was ist wenn ich das nicht schaffe?" „Natürlich wirst du es schaffen! Was sollte denn schon dagegen sprechen? Du hast hervorragende Zeugnisse!" „Ja, aber was ist, wenn ich auf einmal vergesse wie man spricht. Oder sie zu schnell sprechen und ich nichts mehr verstehe? Oder irgendeine andere Sprache spreche? Oder mich wegen irgendetwas total blamiere? Oder..." „Anna."  
Gwen packte mich an den Schultern und drehte mich so zu ihr, dass ich sie anschauen musste. „Anna. Wenn das hier einer packt, dann du! Deine Sprache ist sehr gut und du wirst dich unter keinen Umständen blamieren. Hast du mich verstanden?" Kurz hielt ich ihrem eindringlichen Blick stand, doch dann seufzte ich und gab mich geschlagen.  
„Yes, Ma'am. Ich habe verstanden."  
Sie lächelte mich an. „Gut! Dann los!" Mit diesen Worten schubste sie mich in das Zimmer, in dem das Gespräch stattfinden sollte.

Niedergeschlagen kam ich aus dem Raum. Ich wurde nicht angenommen. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. Ich sah mich etwas um, doch Gwen war nirgends zu sehen. Ach ja. Sie musste schließlich auch arbeiten.  
Na, gut. Ich seufzte und sah mich um. Ich stand in einem Raum, um mich herum hunderte von Menschen die geschäftig durch Gänge und Flure huschten, ohne mir auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken. Wieso sollten sie auch? Ich hatte hier nichts verloren.  
Also war die nächste Aufgabe: Aus diesem Gebäude wieder herausfinden. Ich stöhnte und ging durch einen Flur, der, wie ich zumindest vermutete, zu den Aufzügen führte. Überraschenderweise hatte ich sogar richtig gelegen, drückte den Knopf, die Tür sprang auf und ich trat in den Aufzug. Doch hier waren keine Knöpfe.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung sprang ein Bildschirm in der oberen linken Ecke des Aufzuges an und ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Gwen auf dem Weg hoch eine Nummer gesagt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte der Aufzug Spracherkennung.  
Doch gerade als ich das Erdgeschoss wählen wollte, kam ein Mann zu mir in den Aufzug gesprintet. Ich lächelte ihm zu und er sagte eine Nummer. Er musste meine Verwirrung gesehen haben, denn kaum hatte er mich angesehen sagte er: „Oh, sind Sie neu hier? Ich mache das schon. Auf welche Etage müssen Sie?" „Ah. Erdgeschoss", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Vielen Dank..." „Max! Max Dillon!" „Vielen Dank, Max! Mein Name ist Anna Scholz. Sehr erfreut." Auch er lächelte und der Aufzug hielt an. „Das hier ist meine Etage, fahren Sie einfach weiter bis der Aufzug anhält und das Erdgeschoss anzeigt." Ich nickte und winkte, als die Tür sich wieder vor mir schloss.  
Als ich das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte stieg ich aus und ging in die Richtung in der ich den Ausgang vermutete, als ich eine mir vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Anna?" Ich wirbelte herum. „Harry?!", verwundert sah ich den Mann hinter mir an. Anzug, Brille, dunkelblonde Haare, perfekt gestylt... Das war auf jedenfall Harry.  
„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ich freudig und ging auf ihn zu, während er seine Sonnenbrille hochschob. Bisher war mir noch gar nicht wirklich aufgefallen was für leuchtend blaue Augen er hatte. Wow. Aber das gehörte gerade nicht in meinen Kopf. Schnell verdrängte ich diesen Gedanken wieder.  
„Was ich hier mache? Die Frage sollte ich eher zurückgeben. Mir gehört diese Firma."  
Erstaunt riss ich die Augen auf und schlug mir mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Wie hatte ich das übersehen können! Ich war wirklich ein Idiot!  
„Osborn. Harry Osborn! Natürlich!" Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Hallo, Fettnäpfchen. Super Vorraussetzung für einen Job in Oscorp, wenn ich nicht einmal die Geschäftsführer benennen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass ich nicht genommen wurde.  
Harry lachte feixend.  
„Hör auf zu lachen! Es ist mir immerhin wieder eingefallen."  
„Entschuldige", antwortete er, während er versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Also, was suchst du hier? Und wieso läufst du Richtung der Feuerwehrzufahrt?"  
Na, heute hatte ich aber einen meiner guten Tage. „Feuerwehrzufahrt? Ich dachte da wäre der Ausgang...", murmelte ich, aber bevor ich noch mehr Peinliches von mir preisgeben konnte, redete ich schnell weiter. „Und ich war hier für ein Job Interview. Aber, naja, es lief nicht gerade gut".  
Ich lächelte schwach und hielt meine Bewerbungsunterlagen hoch. „Aber das ist kein Problem", fügte ich schnell hinzu, „schließlich habe ich damit gerechnet, eine Absage zu bekommen! Ich finde schon was anderes."  
Harry schien über etwas nachzudenken. „Also bist du abgewiesen worden, für den Job, für den du extra hierher gekommen bist?" „Ähm, ja schon, aber..." „Sind das deine Unterlagen?", unterbrach er mich und griff nach der Mappe in meiner Hand. „Ähm, ja schon, aber...", stotterte ich erneut. Gott, war ich heute sprachgewandt. Harry ließ sich von meinen gestotterten Versuchen, allerdings nicht stören, sondern sah schnell und mit wachem Blick meine Unterlagen durch.  
Ohne ein weiteres Kommentar gab er sie mir nach einiger Zeit zurück. Ich konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihn völlig verwirrt anzusehen. Harry zog einen Notizblock und einen Stift aus seinem Mantel und kritzelte etwas darauf. Anschließend riss er das oberste Blatt, auf das er geschrieben hatte, ab und gab es mir.  
„Komm morgen um 14 Uhr in diesen Raum". Dabei zeigte er auf den Zettel den er mir in die Hand gedrückt hatte. „Ähm...", Ich sollte noch fünf Sätze so anfangen, das vermittelte mir eine wahnsinnige Seriösität. „... okay, aber, warum? Was ist in diesem Raum?"  
„Du bist extra hierhergekommen um einen Job bei Oscorp zu bekommen, oder nicht? Ich als Geschäftsführer sollte dir da ein bisschen helfen können", antwortete er und zwinkerte mir zu.  
Ungläubig sah ich erst auf den kleinen weißen Zettel in meiner Hand und anschließend wieder auf Harry. „Was? Ehrlich?", ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. „Danke, danke, danke!", rief ich glücklich und fiel ihm in meiner Euphorie um den Hals.  
Als ich jedoch, keine Sekunde nach dieser Tat bemerkte, was ich eigentlich da machte, ließ ich ihn sofort wieder los und grinste ihn stattdessen an. Jedoch ohne ihn anzusehen, da ich einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer auf meinen Wangen vermutete. Hätte ich das getan, hätte ich vielleicht gesehen, dass auch er leicht rot anlief.  
Er überspielte diese Situation jedoch viel besser als ich und zwar in dem er wieder sein schiefes Lächeln lächelte. „Gerne" Das war alles was er herausbrachte.  
„Ich werde mit Sicherheit pünktlich sein", versichterte ich, wobei ich mich wieder dazu aufgerafft hatte ihn anzuschauen. „Ach ja, und... Wo hast du gesagt ist gleich der Ausgang?"

Nachdem ich es, dank Harry, irgendwie aus dem Gebäude geschafft hatte, beschloss ich mir erst einmal ein Telefon zu kaufen. Ich hatte schließlich noch keines, dass ich in New York verwenden konnte, also ging ich erstmal durch ein paar Straßen spazieren, in der Hoffnung, dass hier irgendwann schon ein paar Läden auftauchen würde. Und, oh Wunder, nach ein paar Straßen fand ich auch schon ein paar Geschäfte. Ich besuchte einen Laden für Süßigkeiten (ja, ich brauche das), einen Lebensmittelladen, denn irgendwie musste ja auch ich durch die Woche kommen und fand schließlich auch ein Geschäft für Mobiltelefone. Dort suchte ich mir ein mehr praktisches, als schönes Handy aus, schließlich hatte ich nur begrenzt Ersparnisse dabei, und noch nichts verdient. Schlussendlich suchte ich mir ein Taxi um nach Hause zu fahren.

Das erste, das ich bemerkte, als ich ankam, war, dass der Aufzug kaputt war und ich die schweren Einkaufstüten die Treppen hochtragen musste. Juchu. Doch immerhin hatte ich heute ein weiteres Job-Interview angeboten bekommen, deswegen versuchte ich mir von so etwas nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen. Immerhin hatte ich damit das Fitnesstraining für heute auch eingespart.  
Oben angekommen schloss ich die Wohnungstür auf und verstaute erstmal meine Einkäufe.  
Anschließend suchte ich mein neues Mobiltelefon heraus und stellte es an. Zunächst einmal notierte ich mir meine eigene Nummer auf ein Extrablatt, um sie mir leichter merken zu können, und speicherte alle anderen Nummern ab, die mir hier schon gegeben wurde.  
Insgesamt kam ich also auf die stolze Anzahl von zwei Nummern.  
Ich starrte auf mein Display von dem aus mich also diese zwei Kontakte anstarrten. Gwen Stacy und Harry Osborn. Alles in allem muss diese Szene wohl ziemlich traurig ausgesehen haben.  
Eine junge Frau, die allein in ihrem, noch nicht vollständig eingerichteten Apartment sitzt und auf ein Handydisplay starrt, auf dem zwei Kontakte zu sehen sind.  
Ich seufzte und schrieb Gwen eine Nachricht, in der ich ihr mitteilte, dass ich zuhause angekommen sei und sie sich doch bitte melden solle, wenn sie Feierabend hätte. Anschließend legte ich das Handy weg und kramte den Zettel, den Harry mir gegeben hatte aus meiner Hosentasche. Ich strich ihn ein wenig glatt und schaute lächelnd auf die ordentliche Handschrift darauf. Vielleicht würde ich ja doch noch einen Job bei Oscorp bekommen.

Nachdem ich einen Brief an meine Familie zu Hause geschrieben hatte, ließ ich mich nach hinten auf mein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Es war immer noch erst drei Uhr nachmittags. Was sollte ich tun? Hier allein rumsitzen war mir definitiv zu langweilig. Die einzigen Freunde die ich hatte, mussten arbeiten...  
Ruckartig stand ich auf und beschloss, einfach einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ein besonderes Ziel hatte ich nicht.  
Mal schauen, wo ich am Ende stehen würde.


	3. Kapitel 3

Alles klar. Hier habe ich mich wirklich nicht stehen sehen. Wieso war ich heute überhaupt darauf gekommen aufzustehen? Geschweige nach diesem, sowieso schon verrückten Tag überhaupt noch einmal hinauszugehen? Ich hätte so schön vor meinem Laptop sitzen können, sinnlos Videos von niedlichen Kätzchen im Internet anschauen und Schokolade essen können. Aber gut, als Geisel in einem Modegeschäft zu stehen war immerhin was neues. Und wie heißt es so schön? Sei immer offen für neue Erfahrungen. Auch wenn ich auf diese hätte verzichten können.

Eine Stunde zuvor, war ich ganz gemütlich nach draußen gegangen und hatte einen Spaziergang gemacht. Da ich mich sowieso nicht auskannte, war ich einfach irgendwohin gelaufen, ohne ein erdenkliches Ziel. Als ich irgendwann in einer Shopping-Meile ankam, dachte ich mir, könne ich mir doch ruhig ein paar Schaufenster anschauen (mein Geld hatte ich wohlbedacht in der Wohnung gelassen). Auf einmal entdeckte ich in einem kleinen Laden die coolsten Schuhe die ich je gesehen habe. Na gut, für mich sind fast alle Schuhe die mir gefallen automatisch die coolsten Schuhe die ich je gesehen habe. Aber ehrlich mal, es geht ums Prinzip.  
Aber wer hätte ahnen können, das irgend so ein Typ auf dem Gang plötzlich durchdreht, eine Pistole herauszieht, in das Geschäft rennt und auf einmal schreit, wir sollen alle schön still sein, wer auf die Idee komme abzuhauen, würde nicht lebend rauskommen. Ganz toll.  
Sofort warfen sich alle, fast schon routiniert (New York schien gefährlicher als ich gedacht hatte), auf die Erde und schützten ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen. Ich tat es ihnen so schnell wie möglich gleich und.. naja. Jetzt lag ich auf dem Boden in diesem Geschäft, die Hände auf dem Kopf und hoffte irgendwie lebendig aus dieser Situation herauszukommen.  
Die Polizei war selbstredend auch schon seit einiger Zeit da und versuchte verzweifelt mit dem Herrn Geiselnehmer zu verhandeln, was jedoch leider nur halb so gut funktionierte wie in den Filmen.  
Der Typ wurde stattdessen immer wütender und wütender, packte eine Frau am Schlafittchen und zerrte sie hoch neben sich. „Nehmen sie alle die Waffen runter und geben sie mir was ich verlange!", schrie er furios und drückte der Frau die Waffe an den Kopf. „Na, wird's bald!"  
Ich war gelähmt vor Angst und konnte nichts weiter tun als starren und beten, obwohl mir das denken in diesem Moment ziemlich schwer fiel. Doch gerade als der Geiselnehmer noch einmal drohen wollte, hörte ich auf einmal eine andere Stimme vor der Tür.  
Nicht der Police Officer von eben, sondern sie klang jünger und irgendwie lässiger.  
„Hey, du, was fällt dir ein unschuldige Frauen zu bedrohen?" Oh Gott, war das sein Ernst, so machte er den Typen doch nur noch aggressiver.  
Ich betete mit all meiner Kraft, dass dieser Frau nichts geschehen möge, doch die anderen Geiseln um mich herum wirkten so etwas wie... erleichtert? Was war denn jetzt falsch?  
„Das ist Spiderman!", flüsterte eine junge Frau ihrer Freundin zu. Spiderman? Von dem hatte Gwen doch schon mal erzählt. Ein Typ mit Superkräften, der die Bevölkerung rettete, wenn die Polizei nicht mehr weiter wusste. Die Frage ob es jetzt so gut war, dass ich gleich an meinem zweiten Tag hier schon die Ehre hatte ihn kennenzulernen war allerdings eine andere.  
Der Mann drehte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und beinahe ängstlich zu den flüsternden Frauen um und hielt augenblicklich seine Waffe auf sie.  
Doch just in diesem Moment schoss ein silbrig glänzender Faden hervor und riss dem Mann seine Pistole aus der Hand. Er schaute ihr noch erschreckt nach, als ein Mann in einem rot- blauen Kostüm lässig in den Laden trat. Der Mann starrte ihn erschrocken an und sah sich hektisch um. Er sah mich, keine zwei Meter neben sich auf dem Boden liegen und hastete auf mich zu. Ich schrie, doch kurz bevor er mich erreicht hatte heftete sich ein anderer der Fäden an den Mann und zog ihn ruckartig zurück und in Richtung Spiderman. Dieser erwartete den Mann schon, holte aus und schlug ihm seine Faust direkt ins Gesicht.  
Der Kopf des Mannes flog zurück und Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase. Er schien augenblicklich bewusstlos geworden zu sein.  
_Wow,_ dachte ich und konnte nichts anderes als Spiderman zu beobachten, der den bewusstlosen Typen gerade einem Police Officer übergab, der herbeigerannt kam. Er bemerkte wohl, dass ich ihn beobachtete, denn er kam auf mich zu und hielt mir die Hand hin.  
„Komm, steh auf. So gemütlich sieht der Boden dann doch nicht aus."  
Ich konnte immer noch nicht reden, ich war noch viel zu gebannt von dem Schauspiel das sich mir gerade geboten hatte. Dennoch nahm ich seine Hand an, und als ich stand brachte ich ein „Vielen Dank", heraus. „Immer wieder gern", verabschiedete sich Spiderman und rannte aus dem Laden, um sich, kaum war er draußen, an einen Faden zu hängen und durch die Häuserdächer zu verschwinden.

In Gedanken versunken ging ich aus dem Geschäft und machte mich langsam wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Auf solche kleinen Abenteuer hatte ich definitiv keine Lust mehr. Zumindest nicht heute.

Nachdem ich, trotz einiger Umwege, da ich den Weg wieder einmal verloren hatte, irgendwann wieder am richtigen Haus ankam, fiel mir erneut ein, dass ja der Aufzug nicht funktionierte.  
Also seufzte ich, immer noch dazu entschlossen mir meine gute Laune zu behalten und stieg die Treppen hoch.  
„227...228..." Wieso musste ich gleich so weit oben wohnen? Das nächste Mal würde ich mir eine Wohnung im Erdgeschoss besorgen.  
Wenigstens musste ich ab hier nur noch ein Stockwerk gehen.  
Gerade wollte ich durch diese neu gewonnen Euphorie die letzten Stufen hochsprinten, als ich jemanden vor Gwens Apartement-Tür sah. Ein leicht unsicher wirkender junger Mann, etwa in meinem Alter, dunkelblonde, hochgegelte Haare, durchtrainiert, relativ groß...  
„Entschuldigung? Suchen Sie vielleicht Gwen Stacy?", fragte ich, woraufhin sich der junge Mann schlagartig umdrehte. „Ja, eigentlich schon, aber..." „Sie ist leider momentan nicht da!" Irgendwie kam mir der Kerl bekannt vor. Seine Stimme... Auch er sah mich an, als realisiere er gerade etwas.  
„Nun ja, wenn sie nicht da ist, könnten Sie ihr vielleicht sagen, dass ich hier war?", fragte, während er sich an mir vorbeidrängelte um zu verschwinden. „Sagen Sie, Peter war hier. "  
Moment, Peter Parker?  
Daher kam er mir also bekannt vor! Dachte ich zumindest noch in diesem Moment.  
„Peter Parker?", fragte ich nach und der junge Mann, gerade noch in Eile drehte sich wieder zu mir um. „Ja, wieso? Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" „Du bist der feste Freund von Gwen, oder? Nett dich endlich mal persönlich kennenzulernen! Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört!"  
„Ach ja?" Peter schien sichtlich verwirrt. „Oh, entschuldige. Ich bin Anna. Anna Scholz."  
Auf einmal schien ihm ein Licht aufzugehen. „Du bist das Mädchen aus Europa! A pleasure to meet you."  
Wir gaben uns die Hand und ich lächelte ihn an. „Alles klar, ich sage ihr, dass du hier warst. Wenn du sie suchst: Momentan ist sie noch arbeiten! Dann gehe ich jetzt auch mal, du schienst es eben sehr eilig zu haben." „Eilig?", fragte er, schon wieder verwirrt, „Achso, klar, eilig. Ja! Vielen Dank! Man sieht sich bestimmt noch einmal wieder!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Etage.  
Seltsame Reaktion, dachte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Naja, er wird wohl einfach sehr im Stress sein.

Inzwischen war es auch schon um die 19 Uhr und Gwen hatte mir endlich geantwortet.

_Hey, du hast dir ein __Handy__ besorgt?  
(Ja, ja dumme Frage, ich weiß ;-) )  
Super! :-)  
Habe jetzt frei und komme nach Hause!  
C U  
Gwen _

Ich klappte das Telefon zu (wie gesagt es war eher praktisch als alles andere) und überlegte kurz ob ich Harry eine Nachricht schreiben sollte, damit er auch meine Nummer hatte.  
Es wäre ja lediglich für praktische Zwecke.

_Hey, Harry..._

Nein, so konnte ich keine Nachricht zu meinem vorraussichtlich späteren Chef beginnen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Osborn..._

Allerdings hatte ich ihn noch nie bei seinem Nachnamen genannt.

_Sehr geehrter Harry... _

Okay, jetzt wurde es langsam lächerlich.  
Frustriert warf ich das Telefon auf mein Bett und suchte heraus was ich heute so an Lebensmitteln gekauft hatte. Damit konnte ich mich sowohl ablenken, als auch Gwen eine Freude machen, die nach diesem langen Arbeitstag bestimmt auch Hunger hatte.


	4. Author's Note

Ich hätte eine kurze Frage!  
Was würdet ihr von einer kurzen Sequenz aus Harrys Sicht halten?  
Wenn Anna nicht da ist.  
Kein Kitsch und so weiter, einfach nur ein paar Situationen aus Harrys Leben (die man vllt auch nicht unbedingt im Film sehen kann), eben aus seiner Sicht?

Ich würde mich sehr über Antworten freuen! :)

Ganz liebe Grüße!

Rina 3


End file.
